


Habby de Flunk

by lucidabista



Category: Flunk
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidabista/pseuds/lucidabista
Summary: Sólo experimentando un poco con la relación de estas chicas porque no tienen suficientes minutos en la serie. Estoy expandiendo sobre las escenas que nos dan.Escrito después del episodio 50.
Relationships: Tabby/Heidi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Habby de Flunk

Tabby se odia por ello, pero no puede dejar de pensar en Heidi. Piensa en ella sentada en el bus, en clase, en la mesa a la hora de la cena, en la cama antes de dormir. Recuerda todo lo que pasó en la casa de Stella, y cómo Heidi empezó a mirarla distinto cuando le dijo que había tenido novia. Escenas de cuando durmieron juntas en casa de Stella se repiten en su cabeza: cómo ella la molestó, y se rió un poco... y fue antipática también. Y como despertó con sus brazos alrededor suyo y su pelo despeinado, y no podía evitar preguntarse si se vería así si un día se quedara en su casa, si no acababa de espiar una parte de su intimidad que no debería.  
Recuerda su olor, mordaz, adictivo, casi intoxicante; y su pelo rojizo, su sonrisa un poco pícara, su estilo impecable. La manera en que le habla, casi aburrida a veces, hasta molesta, y en otras juguetona, interesada. Incomprensible.  
Pero siempre, al final, recuerda a la Heidi de antes; todas las veces en que la trató mal. Quiere odiarla, quizás hasta la odia un poco. Pero se odia más por no poder dejar de pensar en ella.

  
Es por eso que cuando Brayden las retó a besarse, tuvo que aprovechar. Tomó la decisión en un milisegundo, y hasta se sorprendió a sí misma cuando puso sus manos en las mejillas de Heidi y se acercó. Y la besó.  
Sintió primero sus labios, suaves, pero todo iba demasiado rápido. Luego, de repente, algo, quizás la presión suave de sus labios sobre los suyos, quizás algo en su sabor, hizo click, y una ola de electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo, de arriba a abajo, despertándolo. Esa energía actuó casi a pesar de ella y tuvo que acercarla más, besarla más, eliminar cualquier distancia entre sus cuerpos, cualquier distancia entre sus bocas. Y lo mejor de todo es que Heidi respondía a sus movimientos. ¿Sentía lo mismo?

—Buena manera de probar un punto.

Ah, diablos, el idiota de Brayden seguía ahí. Tuvo que dejar de besar a Heidi -necesitó cada pedazo de fuerza de voluntad para hacer eso.

—Ah, bueno, gracias por acompañarme Brayden —le dijo mientras se levantaba y lo guiaba hacia la puerta. Tabby se levantó también y la siguió—. Pero creo que ya es hora de que te vayas.

Brayden no se dejaba llevar muy fácilmente.

—¿Y Heidi? ¿Cómo se devuelve ella?

Tabby se sonrió mientras lo empujaba fuera de la pieza.

—Quizás no se devuelve —le dijo sonriendo. Y le cerró la puerta.

Se giró para mirar a Heidi, que estaba muy cerca de ella, apoyada en la pared, y parecía intrigada por lo que acababa de decir. Hubo un silencio corto.

—¿Quizás no me devuelvo? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, princesita? —Había un tono juguetón en su voz.

Tabby se acercó a ella; no las separaban más que unos pocos centímetros, pero hasta esa pequeña distancia se le hacía insoportable. La adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo y se sentía capaz de todo. 

—Oh, no sé tú, pero parecías estar disfrutando mucho el beso. Es un poco vergonzoso, si me lo preguntas.

Heidi pasó su lengua por sus dientes y terminó en una expresión algo engreída.

—Já, estás imaginando cosas. Claramente la que lo estaba disfrutando no era yo.

Tabby se acercó aún más, y presionó su cuerpo contra el de Heidi y lo sintió, suave, amortiguado por capas de su ropa. Aún así percibió su calor.

—Si no lo disfrutaste, pruébalo.

Tabby alejó un poco su cara para mirar bien la expresión de Heidi. Levantó su mano derecha y la acercó hacia su rostro, y puso varios de sus mechones rojos detrás de su oreja. Heidi parecía expectante. Luego, movió con el nudillo de su mano su barbilla para revelar su cuello. La miró de nuevo, y se acercó. 

Respiró un poco cerca de ella. Lo hizo a propósito, pensando en cómo el aire caliente que exhalaba ya estaba tocando su piel, como un tacto casi imperceptible. Escuchó la respiración entrecortada de Heidi. Y, muy delicadamente, empezando cerca del hombro y acercándose a la oreja, rozó su cuello con su labio inferior. Luego, lo besó, varias veces, acercándose a su oreja. 

Heidi soltó un gemido. 

Alguien abrió la puerta. Nos separamos de golpe. 

—Wow.

Era Brayden. Se quedó con la mano en el pomo, mirándonos ligeramente boquiabierto. Después nos señaló a las dos con el dedo, diciendo:

—¿Ustedes dos estaban...? ¿Siguieron...?

—Qué te importa —le espeté antes de que terminara su frase. No me respondió—. ¿Por qué volviste?

Le tomó un tiempo responder. 

—Pensé que era una broma. 

Me reí, e hice todo lo que pude para que se notara que era una risa de desprecio. 

—Tú eres una broma, Brayden. 

Pero lo miré, y de repente nos vi a nosotras dos desde afuera, besándonos. Ella y yo, besándonos. Y luego miré a Tabby, su pelo rubio y ojos claros, y su sonrisa de niña buena, ingenua, y su maldita tiara. Ah, y sobre todo, sus ojos de cachorrito, excesivamente alegres con lo que acababa de pasar. Y no lo soporté. 

—Me voy —dije yendo hacia la cama para recuperar mi chaleco. Vi cómo la sonrisa de Tabby se transformó en aprehensión con un goce agridulce. 

—No —soltó Tabby, agarrándome el brazo—. No te vayas. Brayden ya se va. ¿Cierto? —Esto último lo dijo haciéndole señas a Brayden. 

Paré, agarré su mano y liberé mi brazo.

—Lo sé. Me da lo mismo. 

Y sin más rodeos, me fui. 

Caminé rápido, de esos caminares que son tan rápidos que son un poco incómodos, innaturales, hasta la parada de autobús más cercana. Según Google Maps, estaba a treinta minutos. Obvio que la princesita vivía lejos de una parada de bus. Nada sorprendente aquí. Y claro, alrededor, todas las casas eran bonitas y grandes y estaban bien pintadas. Eran aburridas también.

Qué estúpida que soy. ¿Por qué la dejé besarme? Al frente de Brayden, además. Es cierto que ya lo había pensado: al fin y al cabo, Tabby no es fea. Pero tenía que ser algo más casual. Ciertamente no algo público, ella y yo no tenemos nada que ver. Además, había algo en la manera en que me miraba —esos ojos de cachorritos— que simplemente no estaba bien. Fue casi doloroso verla cuando hizo esa expresión. No, no, definitivamente no es material para algo casual. Y eso sin tener en cuenta lo aburrida que es. Me delataría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Llegué al paradero antes de lo que pensé. ¿Ya habían pasado treinta minutos? O quizás fue por caminar rápido. De cualquier manera, no tuve que esperar mucho por el bus, por suerte. El conductor no dijo nada cuando pasé sin pagar, y como no había mucha gente (probablemente porque era el comienzo de la linea), pude sentarme frente a la ventana. Mejor, el viaje era largo. 

Tabby había reaccionado demasiado mal a salir corriendo del café. Se enojó conmigo. Eso debería es mi primera advertencia, seguir con esto de todas maneras sería simplemente estúpido. Aunque... esa vez, donde Stella, se veía hermosa. Y tan indefensa, me daban ganas de abrazarla y que durmiera en mi pecho. Además, a veces sacaba una cierta resistencia que no me esperaba. Como cuando mintió sobre haberle dado mis datos a la policía. Pero, ¿quién tiene una tela encima de su cama como una maldita princesa? ¿Quién se cree que es, realmente? Seguro que me juzga por lo que pasó en el café. O, peor, cree que me puede cambiar. No, no, mala idea. Tabby no tiene ni idea de nada.

Y así llegué a mi barrio. Caminé un poco más. Odio visitar los barrios más aburguesados porque las casas del mío se me empezaban a hacer chicas, demasiado apretadas, y de la nada me doy cuenta de lo precario de los materiales de construcción, lo desvaído de las pinturas de las casas, lo mal cuidados que están los jardines. Y ni siquiera lo están, realmente, es sólo porque Tabby vive en un barrio demasiado rico.

Puse la llave en la puerta de mi casa y entré. Dejé mis cosas en el suelo, en la entrada. Escuché la tele; mamá probablemente estaba en casa. La fui a saludar porque o si no me retaría. 

—Hola mamá. 

No desvió la atención del televisor. Miré lo que estaba viendo: era un partido de fútbol. Ni siquiera le gusta el fútbol. Solté un suspiro.

—Me voy a mi pieza. 

Soltó un "hum" y me hizo una señal con la mano. Nada nuevo. 

Se sintió bien llegar a mi pieza. Los afiches rockeros que cubrían las paredes, los colores oscuros, el olor a cigarro y marihuana, la ropa por todas partes. Este sí es mi espacio. Me eché en mi cama y tomé un cigarillo que estaba a medio fumar en el cenicero de la mesa de noche. Aproveché para agarrar el control también y prender la radio. Black Hole Sun estaba sonando. Nada mal. 

Agarré mi celular y lo conecté al wifi. A penas tuve internet me llegó un mensaje de Tabby. _¿Todo bien?_ Puse los ojos en blanco y dejé caer mi brazo, celular en mano, en la cama. No puedo creerlo. Llevo todo el año riéndome de ella, la trato bien un poco, luego la abandono, ¿y me pregunta cómo estoy? ¿Acaso es estúpida? Realmente no tiene respeto por sí misma. No sé cómo sobrevive.

Fumé un poco más. No puedo creer que realmente me besó. Supongo que no es tan ilusa como pensaba. Y no sólo una vez, dos. Y la segunda vez... qué vergüenza. Otra cosa que no me esperaba de ella. Pasé mi mano por mi cuello, no sé por qué. Se sentía casi... fresco, todavía. Húmedo. Pero no lo estaba. 

Qué estupidez. Llevo demasiado tiempo pensando en ella. Demasiado. Probablemente llevo demasiado tiempo sin acostarme con nadie y mis hormonas están haciendo de lo suyo. Ah, y si le dejo el visto a Tabby va a pensar que me afectó lo que pasó. Mala idea. Le voy a mandar un _Sí._ y listo. La ignoraré en el colegio. Y para distraerme, mientras tanto, no faltan series en Netflix.

  
Mi mamá me llamó en pleno climax de CSI Miami. Le lancé un largo "qué" de vuelta, que fue rápidamente seguido por un "ven acá". Le respondí con un "por qué", como siempre, pero esta vez hubo algo en su "ahora" de respuesta que me hizo cerrar la laptop. 

Arrastré los pies hasta la sala de estar. Ella estaba en la puerta, con una mochila.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, sin disimular mi molestia en el tono de voz. Hasta la exageré, un poco, para provocarla. 

Me miró indiferente. Estaba un poco más arreglada que de costumbre.

—Sólo quería decirte que si pasa algo mientras no estoy, tú vas a pagar por ello. —Empezó a agarrar su bolso.

—¿Mientras no estoy? —Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta—. Espera, mamá, ¿te vas?

—Voy a estar donde Bill algunos días —respondió, ya cruzando el umbral. 

El portazo contrastó con el silencio que siguió después. Me quedé un tiempo ahí parada, mirando la puerta. Di una vuelta y me confrontó a la sala de estar. Supongo que me desacostumbré, esto no pasaba desde hace un tiempo y de repente la casa se me hizo demasiado oscura y vacía. 

Mi mamá cree que puede irse con su patético nuevo novio y dejarme sola. Já. ¿Qué se cree? No pienso quedarme cuidando la casa como estúpida. No, yo también tengo dónde irme, mamá. No que Tabby sea mi novia, claro. Pero no me voy a quedarme esperándote, no, esta vez no. Yo tampoco voy a estar cuando vuelvas. Agarré mi celular. 

_Sí, disculpa. ¿Sigues en casa?_


End file.
